Up Against the Wall
by mmtrackstar11
Summary: She may be a hunter, but she ain't on your good side. A seventeen year old girl is hired by Gordon to kill Sam and Dean. Will she be the end for the boys?
1. Sooner or Later

_**Up Against the Wall.**_

**A/N: This is just a preview chapter. Read it and tell me what you think. If enough people like it, I'll continued. Other wise, I won't. I might try and pitch these other two ideas I have, but first I want to know what you think of this one. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now and let you just read my story. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has ever appeared on TV. So far in this story, I only own Mark, Emerson, Cadyn, and Mark's daughter.**

_**Chapter 1: Sooner or Later**_

The visiting room at the prison is almost deserted. Except for one man. The prisoner is in his regular orange apparel and sticks out like a sore thumb in the snow white room. Glass is the only thing that separates him from the room next door. His only possession is the telephone hook up on the wall. Slowly the door to room next door opens. A man with his new suit and brief case moves across the room to a chair across from the prisoner. He silently sits down and picks up the phone. The man then waits for the prisoner to pick up the receiver on his side. When both men have the phones to their ears the conversation begins.

"Gordon."

"Mark."

"You know sooner or later there going to figure out you don't have two lawyers, right?"

"Well, I guess we better make this quick then, right?"

"Yes sir."

Gordon looked at the younger man trying to think of the nicest way to say the next words out of his mouth.

"How are you kids?"

Mark was puzzled by the question. He'd been coming to see Gordon since July and it was now November, but still the man had never asked him about his kids.

"Fine, Emerson and Cadyn took off about three years to go on solo hunts. They call occasionally."

"What about your daughter?"

The father froze. Nobody knew about her. She had been kept out of Hunter and Demon radar since she was born. He wanted to keep his daughter out of his world as much and long as possible.

"I don't have a daughter."

"Oh Mark, I know you do. She looks a lot like your wife too, but she's got your swiftness am I right?"

Gordon was still pushing and could see the fear in Mark's eyes. He did pretend not to hear the gulp through the phone, though. It was the least he could do since all he could see was the man shifting back and forth in the chair across from him.

Yes, Mark was scared, but more for the fact that this hunter, who was in jail knew about his daughter and if he knew, what about the other hunters? Did they know?

"She's a born hunter, isn't she? Could be better than your boys, or you. Heck, she probably could even be better than me."

They both laughed at that.

"Could she be better than the Winchesters?"

Mark asked. He knew the one thing that ticked Gordon on more than him having to be stuck in prison. That one thing was the Winchesters.

"The Winchesters' are amateurs they don't know rock salt from table salt."

The retort was just supposed to make the Winchesters seem like idiots, but they were far from it. Gordon knows its their fault he was put in jail. Well, more of Sam's fault than Dean's.

"They seem to of beat you, didn't they?"

The elder hunter is for certain that Sam is working for the devil himself and he even knew how to get to Sam. Gordon had kidnapped Dean and threatened Sam with the killing of his brother if he didn't do as he was told. Sam showed up and made it to Gordon with only one shoe. He has used the other one to get past the trip wires. They fought and finally Sam freed Dean and they left. He doesn't know how the cops figured out about it and caught Gordon when he came out of the house guns blazing, but he knows the boys were the reason. He also knew they had to be stopped.

"There actually the reason I bring up your daughter, Mark." the prisoner paused, but continued a few seconds later. "She's just the right person to take on my job and get rid of those Winchesters. Especially Sam, but she can take Dean out with him if she wants."

"My daughter is staying out of the hunting world. Forever."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation as Mark Harmon slammed down the receiver and stood up to leave. As he walked away, Gordon Walker stared at the back of the other man's head already knowing the man would be back. Soon, his daughter would be working for him. She might not come willing, but she'll come. He doesn't know when or how, but she will come.

**A/N: So that's pretty much it. Tell me if I should continue or if you totally hated it….I can take the criticism don't worry. Just Review. I like it when people do!!**


	2. Who I Am

**A/N: Okay, this is sort of a filler chapter, so that you get to know a little about Toral's Life. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Mark, Emerson, Cadyn, and Toral. That's it. **

Chapter 2

Who I Am

* * *

He crept into my room quietly. I was so fast asleep I didn't even notice it. All of a sudden he pounced onto my bed. 

"TORAL!!!!!! Wake up! The new day awaits!"

Even a four-year-old at the time, I knew my brother way to well. I let my hazel hair fall into my icy blue eyes.

"Cayn, ive ore inutes! It's saurday!"

I heard a giggle and I knew it was because my speech was mumbled and half my words didn't make since.

"Come on T, we don't got all day!"

I guess I should explain a little about my older brother. He's a morning person, and an afternoon person, and a night person. Heck, I think he's always up for fun and adventure. I kind of wonder if he's okay when he's actually standing still. His hairs a light brown tinted with blonde specks here and there, but you can't see them unless he sticks his head right into your eyes, which, by the way has happened to me before.

My six-year-old brother was bubbly and bouncing up and down on my bed, hoping I wouldn't lie back down. Just then, somebody knocked on my door. It was Emerson, my intelligent, serious, and caring older brother. Even at eight, he already knew more than most kids his age.

"Cadyn, I leave you alone for two seconds and your already yelling at the top of your lungs. You might of already woken Toral up, but please be quiet so Dad doesn't. I really don't want him grumpy and he got home late last night."

"Yes, Mom," Cadyn gagged and made me giggle. Emerson came at sat right near me on the bed to give me my good morning kiss on the forehead. Cadyn followed suit because he wanted to be just like Emerson even if he was far from it. My oldest brother had fiery blonde hair, and yellowish green eyes. My dad used to joke he was old yellow eyes himself. Whoever old yellow eyes was...

* * *

Every morning till I was almost fourteen was the same. Cadyn jumped on my bed and Emerson came in to quiet us down. That's why when I turned thirteen I was surprised to not find my brothers in my room. 

I slowly slipped out of my bed and into my slippers, and then I grabbed my robe off the back of my door and entered the kitchen. We moved around a lot, so the house wasn't big. It was a fair size compared to the last one where I had to share a room with Cadyn and he kept sticking his feet in my face while I was sleeping. He thought it was funny when I screamed and chased him out of the room at midnight, Emerson though? Not so much.

I found all three boys sitting at the table. My dad had out a newspaper and was drinking coffee, Emerson was on his laptop seeming to be lost in something, he even had his glasses on, he defiantly was thinking hard, and Cadyn being a multitasker was eating cereal, flicking it a Emerson, and watching the news all at the same time.

"Good Morning, Daddy."

I had announced my arrival and kissed my dad on the cheek before heading off to get myself a bowl for cereal.

"Good morning, Toral."

He put down his newspaper and both boys looked away from their earlier commitments too.

"Why is there cereal on my forehead?"

Cadyn laughed and I smiled as Emerson slapped my brother on the back of the head. Something was up, but they were playing it off as if it were normal. I sighed. Only one thing makes three 'men' grow quiet at the same time and I knew what it was.

"When are we moving?"

For once, I think they were all surprised.

"Were not moving, Toral. Why would you think that?"

I sometimes think my dad is the clueless one of them all. I rolled my eyes before I answered him.

"Well, for one your reading the newspaper, which means your looking for a new job, Emerson's on the internet to find us a new house, and Cadyn, well I don't know what he's doing."

"Sorry, hun, your actually wrong this time."

I gave him a questioned look, but then turned towards my brothers.

"We were actually thinking we haven't put you through a challenge in awhile."

Emerson smiled. My older brother was defiantly up to something.

"A challenge? I haven't done one of those since I was ten. Besides I'm too quick for you guys, we figured that out when I handcuffed Cadyn to the car and Emerson drove off not knowing he was there."

"Okay, whoa, first of all, I let you hand cuff me to the car, and second, Emerson knew I was there he was just making you think he didn't." Cadyn retorted.

"Yeah, that's why he went two blocks before he finally stopped and let you out." I rolled my eyes. This was going nowhere. Luckily this was when Emerson interrupted.

"This isn't like your old challenges. This ones going to be different. Harder. Your going to really show your skill."

"This better not be like the time you told me I had to clean your room as a 'challenge'." I finished it off with air quotes. Emerson shook his head at me.

"It's not like that Toral, we are going to bring you out a mile out of town and your going to have to find your back home without getting caught by me, your brothers, or the cops." I swear my jaw dropped when I heard this. My dad, my own father, was in on this. A mile out of town? They never had been this tough on me before.

"Also, you got from sunset to sunrise to complete this task."

"Wait, you mean I have to do it in the dark?" I was really shocked now.

"You will be provided with a water bottle, a compass, and a flashlight."

I sighed. This wasn't fair. I had to do this even if I liked it or not.

"Well, I guess I better go get some rest then, I won't be able to function without it tonight."

* * *

I then turned off to my room, I knew they were smirking behind me, but I knew I could do this. It can't be that hard. 

"Here's you flashlight," Emerson handed it to me as a parting gift. I shivered from the cold and held my jacket close.

"Remember, if we catch you, you got to do my laundry," Cadyn teased. I nodded knowing that most likely I would be doing it and everybody's for that matter.

"Toral."

I turned to face my father. It was the last time in a long time I really got a good look at him.

"Be careful."

I nodded my head and let out a sigh. Emerson grabbed me into a hug and then all three of them headed back towards the car. I let my head drop as I watched them drive off back towards the town. My journey was about to begin.

The walk into town hadn't taken that long as I had memorized the turns my father had taken when he drove me out here. When I entered the town everything seemed different in the dark. I sighed wishing I knew what time it was because my dad had taken my watch saying to use the sun as my guide. That was a lie though because it was pitch black outside, there was no sun in sight.

I heard something, like the ruffle of leaves and jumped. There was no way my brothers had already caught me. They had posts where they stopped looking for me. If I were caught by any it would be Cadyn or Emerson because they were the ones patrolling the streets. My dad would be watching the block around our house so he saw if I made it into the house or not.

I knew I had at least a block before one of my brothers would find me. I sighed thinking of a plan. I've lived in this town for over a month now and knew it pretty well, but I knew even in the dark I was still going to get lost. I twirled the flashlight in my hands before moving forward. Suddenly a car turned the corner. Crap, I didn't know what time it was. I had no clue if I was out past curfew and I didn't want to lose to the cops in this game. My brothers would have a good laugh if they caught me.

I jumped behind a building, my head was racing and I knew I had to get home soon. I decided it might be safer to take the alleyways instead of the streets. My brothers are least likely to look there.

I was taking a long time to get home, mostly because I was stalling and making a long way around. My legs were starting to hurt and I just wanted to sit down. I was just about to when I heard a voice.

"No, I haven't seen her. Dude, either she got lost coming into town or she's way to good for us."

The voice was so familiar I knew it in a instance. Cadyn.

"Maybe Dad was wrong, maybe she can't make it."

I figured he was talking to Emerson because of how his voice sounded.

"I know, we all had to take this test, but it was easier for us."

Another pause on his part then a sigh.

"Yeah, well if you see her call me back."

Cadyn hung up and I knew it was time for me to move on closer to the house, but first I wanted to mess around with my brother.

"Cadyn."

I whispered not knowing how close he was to me.

"Toral?"

"No, Cadyn, it's Greta, your old girlfriend. You broke up with me. I'm here for revenge." I whispered again.

"Very funny, Toral. You might as well come out I caught you."

I laughed knowing he didn't have a clue exactly where I was.

"You know you're not very fun."

I sounded like I was pouting. I started to move around when he came towards my direction.

"Yeah, well my little sister is a bad impersonator."

"Or you're just a bad look out, cause you can't catch me."

I then snuck off. He seemed like he was still talking to me, but I couldn't hear him anymore. I was to far away from where he was located on the sidewalk.

I continued to walk forward knowing I was going in the right direction. Emerson was a little to shake off when I caught up with him.

He was sitting on a bench talking on the phone just like Cadyn was. I figured Cadyn had called him once I left him.

"She outsmarted you? Wow, that's a first," Emerson said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at least Cadyn was distracting him for me. I slowly crept fast my brother. When i saw him hang up the phone I knew it was a chance to say something before I made my way to the last block.

"Run, Run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm your little sister."

I saw my brother jerk his head towards where I was standing in the shadows. I gave a laugh and made my way towards the last block. I gulped; this was the hardest one to get by. My father would be guarding this block. By the looks of the sky it was becoming lighter outside and I didn't have much time to make it home. I had to make a run for it. There was no way I was going to make it past my father. He was sitting on the front porch. I found myself standing in front of the ally. I took a deep breath and took off sprinting. When I stopped I was in our backyard. I jumped the fence as quickly and quietly as I could. I then slid through the back door and walked onto the front porch.

"Good Morning, Daddy."

I kissed his on the cheek as he turned to look me.

"Well, there's somebody I didn't expect to see coming out of the house."

"Well, this girl is to smart to come around the front of the house." I then sat down next to him on the steps. I knew he had let me win. My father could catch anybody he was searching for, which might of been why my brothers were out there looking for me and not him. This wasn't just a test for me, but also for my brothers. They had failed and I had one.

* * *

That was the last memory I had of my brothers because soon after Emerson had left for college and Cadyn went with him. My life went down from there. I had moved four times since they left and started missing not having a friend when I moved. When I turned sixteen my father died, but before he died he told me things I never imagined. He told me things about spirits, vampires, werewolves, and demons. Stories from childhood that Emerson and Cadyn told me when we went camping. I never knew they were true. I never believed my father. I thought he was a nut case, but a year later when I stood in front of a prison. I knew they were true, and I knew this guy needed my help. 

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I have every written. It took me forever, so I do appreciate the reviews.**


End file.
